


Личный опыт

by ComOk



Category: Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/pseuds/ComOk
Summary: Разговор возле бакта-камеры. Пропущенная сцена к "До финальных титров"
Kudos: 5





	Личный опыт

Остаться не при делах, когда остальные Призраки отправились развлекаться или выполнять интересные задания, было обидно, но долго унывать Уэс не любил, так что быстро отыскал в жизни светлые стороны и, покончив с рутинными обязанностями, отправился обходить базу в поисках идей для дальнейших похождений лейтенанта Кеттча.

К вечеру, страшно довольный собой, он решил проверить, как дела у его оставшихся на базе подчиненных. Кастин все еще дулся на весь мир и начальство в особенности; Уэс не стал мешать ему злиться и заглянул в медотсек навестить отмокающего в бакте Мордашку.

Фанан обнаружился тут же. Бледный, помятый и взъерошенный, он дремал, неудобно скорчившись в кресле. При звуке шагов вздрогнул, выпрямился и первым делом бросил взгляд не на вошедшего, а вглубь помещения, в сторону бакта-камеры. Ой как все знакомо.

Не дожидаясь приглашения, Уэс развалился на стуле.

— От меня что-то нужно или это социальный визит? — хрипло спросил Фанан и кашлянул, прочищая горло.

— Пересчитываю по головам птенцов, оставшихся в гнезде.

— Хочешь, чтобы я помог досчитать до трех?

— Спасибо, уже справился. Хотя конкретно твою голову рассчитывал найти спящей в своем модуле.

Фанан молча пожал плечами. Уэс посмотрел сквозь розоватый гель бакты на плавающего там человека. Выглядел Мордашка удивительно мирно и спокойно, чего не скажешь о его напарнике по эту сторону стекла.

— Ты себе не представляешь, сколько времени я провел таким вот образом, перед бакта-камерами, — признался Уэс. — И знаешь что? Ни разу в этом не было реального смысла.

— Для тебя — нет. А я врач.

— И? Ты исцеляешь взглядом? Твое присутствие ускоряет выздоровление? А если нет, пользы от тебя тут не больше, чем от меня. Можешь дать бакте делать свое дело и пойти спать.

— И как часто ты сам следовал своему совету?

— Ну... — Уэс почесал нос. — Не слишком часто. Но я был молодой и глупый, а, говорят, с возрастом мозгов прибавляется.

— Врут, — припечатал Фанан.

— Не лишай меня иллюзий, к старости я собираюсь стать гением. Сколько ему еще плавать?

— Двадцать два часа тридцать шесть минут, — даже не взглянув на часы, ответил Фанан.

Уэс вздохнул. Похоже, пустить дело на самотек не удастся.

— Я, конечно, не спец в медицине, но уверен, что любой дроид способен контролировать показатели и позвать тебя, если…

— Можешь не продолжать, — раздраженно прервал его Фанан. — Сам знаю, что это нелепо и лишено всякого смысла. Просто... — Он замолчал и махнул рукой. — Это глупо.

— Просто тебе кажется: если отвернешься — случится что-то плохое, — закончил Уэс.

Судя по выражению лица, он попал в точку.

— Говорю же, большой опыт. — Уэс повел плечами. — И, даже если я тебе скажу, что все будет хорошо, ты мне все равно не поверишь — тут я для тебя не авторитет.

Фанан кивнул.

— Ладно, а самому себе ты веришь? Ты врач, способен оценить риски и шансы. Я спрашиваю тебя как врача эскадрильи: жизни или здоровью лейтенанта Лорана что-то угрожает? Я жду ответа, офицер.

— Нет, — довольно уверенно сказал Фанан. — Состояние улучшается, все жизненные показатели в норме.

— Значит, с ним все будет в порядке?

— Да.

— Ну? — ухмыльнулся Уэс. — Доктор Фанан высказал свое мнение.

— Доктор Фанан может пойти удавиться, — буркнул тот.

— А ты можешь пойти спать, потому что это уже попахивает раздвоением личности. Наш Кроха не нуждается в жалких подражателях. Если хочешь, могу посидеть тут вместо тебя.

Фанан изогнул бровь:

— И почему мне должно стать спокойнее от того, что здесь будет сидеть кто-то другой?

— Понятия не имею, — честно признался Уэс. — Мне помогало.

— Нет, — мотнул головой Фанан. — Это даже глупее, чем сидеть здесь самому.

Он помолчал.

— Мы вечно гоняли таких любителей заночевать у бакта-камер, — со смешком добавил он. — В медкорпусе. Никогда не мог понять, какого криффа им это сдалось. Пациенты все равно не в курсе, что у них посетители. 

— Да-а, — ухмыльнулся Уэс. — Пробиться через медиков было иной раз труднее, чем через заслон импов.

Он подозрительно посмотрел на Фанана, вспоминая, не встречал ли того раньше. Потом покачал головой:

— Нет. Я тебя не помню.

— Я тебя тоже, — отозвался тот. — Флот даже у Альянса был немаленький, не говоря уже о Новой Республике.

Они какое-то время обсуждали места службы, пока до Уэса не дошло, что Фанан банально меняет тему.

— Ладно, у меня остался последний аргумент, зато убойный. Если уж он не сработает, придется оглушить тебя из бластера и отволочь в жилой модуль за ноги. — Фанан взглянул на него без особого интереса и кивком показал, что слушает. — Если у Тайнера и остальных все пройдет гладко, то вскоре мы начнем работать на Зинджа. Мордашка к тому времени поправится и сможет участвовать, а вот ты, если продолжишь в том же духе, схлопочешь отстранение от полетов. Готов доверить его жизнь кому-то другому?

Он сделал паузу, давая осмыслить сказанное.

— Убедительно?

— Вполне, — проворчал Фанан. — Ты просто ас красноречия.

— Увы, авторство принадлежит небезызвестному тебе коммандеру Антиллесу, тогда еще капитану. Но я был его первой аудиторией, так что тоже, считай, руку приложил. Ну так как? Сам пойдешь или доставать бластер?

— Сам. Ненавижу, когда в меня стреляют.

Не особо скрываясь, Уэс дошел за Фананом до двери его модуля (никогда нельзя полностью доверять выставленному из медотсека пилоту), потом заглянул к себе и вернулся обратно в медотсек. Вытащив из сумки игрушечного эвока, он усадил его на полу перед бакта-камерой и велел следить, чтобы все было в порядке. Маленькие черные глазки уставились на Мордашку серьезно и внимательно.

Уэс подмигнул обоим и отправился по своим делам.

Фанан может называть глупостями все, что его душе угодно, но лично они с Кеттчем это глупым не считали.


End file.
